


Uthini uthando lwami?

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uthini uthando lwami?

Kulungile, kufanele ngenze okuthile ngeqhude lami. UJaime wagxobhoza iminwe yakhe emanzini okugeza wanquma ukuthi kufudumele ngokwanele ukuba akwazi ukuzikhipha ngenkathi egeza. Waqala ukulamula amabhulokhi akhe ngokushesha okukhulu ngangokunokwenzeka, wabe esehlisa ijubane lapho ezwa ezinyathela ethule. Ubengeke. Umhlane wakhe wawusezingubeni, kodwa wezwa omunye wabo egqwala. Onkulunkulu, angavuma.

UJaime wagoba futhi wadonsa amabhuzu akhe ngakunye, wawabeka eduze kodonga. Ngokulandelayo wakhulula izitho zakhe. Waphenduka wabhekana nolunye udonga ukuze uBrienne azobona okungaphezu komhlane wakhe. UJaime wayeqikelela ukuthi ukugcina inkulumo yakhe ingathathi hlangothi nokugwema ukubheka ndawo lapho ayemi khona. Iqhude lakhe laquleka, futhi wezwa eqinisekile ukuthi ubelibhekisisa leli khasi emabeleni alo.

Wavula ihembe lakhe walidonsa kancane phezu kwekhanda lakhe. Ezinyangeni ezimbalwa ezedlule, uJaime wayesenobuhlakani ekugqokeni nasekuhluphiseni ngesandla esisodwa, futhi wayekubonga lokho manje. Wazama ukuguqula izicubu ezingalweni nase esifubeni kancane, indlela ababengaqina ngayo lapho eyedwa. Ubuye wangena ebhavini futhi wasakaza amanzi kancane esifubeni sakhe.

Ngemuva kwalokho, ekugcineni, uqede ukuqaqa amabhuleki akhe wabayeka bawa phansi. Iqhude lakhe liphume ngaphandle, kanzima njengeCasterly Rock. UJaime wakubamba ngokuqinile, egijimisa isithupha sakhe phezu kobumanzi obuqoqwe ngasephupheni. Wazidonsa kancane, waphonsa ikhanda emuva. Wayenethemba lokuthi ubukeka njengomuntu oqala ukuzijabulisa, akekho noyedwa osezofika. Ngenhlanhla, uBrienne wayengeke awazi umehluko. Noma kunjalo, wayazi ukuthi ngeke aqhubeke isikhathi eside, futhi nentombi ibona ukuthi inzalo yakhe iphuma kuye. Kwakuyisikhathi sokuqeda umdlalo.

UJaime wakhipha iqhude lakhe futhi washeshe walibuyisa ngokushesha ikhethini. I-Brienne iqulekile, isabe ngokuphelele futhi ihlazekile. Isandla sakhe sobunxele besalokhu sibambe ithawula esifubeni sakhe, kepha isandla sakhe sokudla besisamthinta u-cunt wakhe. Wayikhipha masisha futhi yathukuthela, "Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu, ser. Ngi ... ngizobe ... ngishiya i-Riverrun ngasikhathi sinye."

UJaime wabamba isihlakala sokudla sikaBrienne wambuka ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengoba ezwa iphunga lakhe, aminyene eminwe yakhe. Wagxuma umunwe ngamunye kancane, futhi uBrienne wagcwala ukumangala. Lapho ekhuluma, izwi lakhe laliphansi. "Kumele ngigeze impela. Ungangisiza?"

UBrienne wamvumela ukuthi amqondise esiqwini. Wamshiya wahamba wayogibela ukugeza. "Ngingakugeza?" ebuza ngamandla.

"Bengicabanga ukuthi uzokwazi."

UBrienne waguqa wathela amanzi phezu kwezingalo nesifuba sikaJaime ngenkomishi encane. Ubeke isandla esisodwa ehlombe, embonisa ngesineke ukuthi afake ikhanda lakhe. Wathobela. Wathola ukujabulele ukulandela ukuhola kwakhe. UBrienne walanda insipho nebhulashi, kwathi lapho esefika kwakhe, ithawula lakhe lawa. Wayebonakala engenandaba. Walungisa ibhulashi wahlikihla isifuba sakhe, ngemuva kwakhe. Welulela uthile ezandleni zakhe, futhi wagcwala injabulo lapho lezo zandla eziqinile zisebenza isikhumba sakhe, ngokucophelela lapho besondela kuye okusekhanda.

"Hlambulula," uyala.

UJaime ugobekile. "Noma yini oyishoyo." Lapho ephuma emanzini, uBrienne wamenza wanwebisa ingalo yakhe yangakwesobunxele. Washunqaza isandla sakhe kahle, kwabe kuyimisipha yonke ekhathele engalweni yakhe. Wahleka lapho efika emvuthweni wakhe. "Ungangikhohlisi, wench."

UBrienne wafaka ingalo kaJaime emanzini, wayikhipha. "Ungangibizi nge-wench, Jaime."

Amehlo akhe aqala ukuba mnyama ngalesosikhathi, futhi welula isandla wamthinta isifuba. Ukuxubha kokuqala kweminwe kaJaime ngokumelene nengono kaBrienne kumenze wabubula. "Hhawu, ngabayisikhombisa ..." esho ngokuxwaya. Wagibela kancane, waphinda wabubula.

UBrienne uncike kakhulu phezu kwebhubu ngangokunokwenzeka ngaphandle kokuwela ngaphakathi. Ukulangazelela kwakhe kwenza iqhude likaJaime laquleka. Wamthinta amabele isikhashana, wabe esegijimisa iminwe yakhe phansi isisu sakhe kancane, ezibuza ukuthi ngabe uzomvimba yini.

Akazange.

"Angikaze ngikwenze lokhu kwesokunxele," evuma.

Ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, uBrienne waqonda kubhavu wakhe wathi, "Angikaze ngikwenze lokhu." Uthinte iqhude lakhe ngokungazihluphi.

"Beka isandla sakho ngakuyo," wayala. "Ngokuqinile kakhulu." Wanamathela. "Akunzima lokho."

UBrienne uthukile. "Uxolo."

"Ungabi," kusho uJaime. Wagijimisa iminwe yakhe ngezinwele ezimhlophe ezikhazimulayo phakathi kwamathanga akhe. Wethukile. Ngesikhathi eqala ukumshaya, wethuka naye. "Yebo, kunjalo. Ufunda ngokushesha." Wamamatheka.

UBrienne wakhulisa ubunono bakhe, wagxila entokozweni kaJaime. Kugxilwe kakhulu Wayesesakaza izindebe zakhe ezingaphansi ngeminwe yakhe yesibili neyesine wagijima phakathi nendawo futhi wehla cunt yakhe. Umlomo kaBrienne waquleka, kwaqhamuka umkhulungwane omuhle.

"Onkulunkulu, Brienne, uconsa emanzi."

UBrienne wehlisiwe. "Kubi lokho?"

UJaime wazama ukungahleki. "Cha, nkosikazi yami, kuyamangaza. Kungenza ngifune ukukuphoxa kuze kube yilapho sobabili singahambi."

Lokho kwamenza uBrienne washaya iqhude lakhe ngokushesha, futhi washelela izinsizakalo zakhe ukuze amlinganise, wadonsa umunwe owodwa ngaphakathi kuye, wabe esebabili.

"Brienne, ngiza kungekudala."

Wasuka ngokushesha. "Kuhle. Ngifuna ukukubona."


End file.
